thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eevee Darkbloom
Eevee Darkbloom is a female tribute from District 5. Do not use her without Nommehzombie's permission. She is in the Darkbloom legacy. She is also the first tribute EVER named Eevee. Any other tributes named "Eevee" totally copied her swagger. Information~Pre-Games Age: Seventeen District: Five; or Eight if Five is not available Personality: Eevee is a eccentric, yet loveable person. She is always hyper, and is very social. She seems weak and unhappy when out of contact with friends and family (mainly her sister Allana), and learns that she needs people to function with everyday life. She usually hates unhappy people, pessimists, and bullies of any kind, and will defend the people she loves. Unlike most people from her district, she also views The Hunger Games as fun and excitable, and would like to volunteer one day as tribute, but can never work up enough nerve. Appearance: See lunaii, and IRL. But if you are too lazy, Eevee has a ballerina figure, with white, clear skin, and straight blond hair, white evanescent blue eyes. Weight: 133 lbs Height: 5'7 Backstory: Eevee was always a shine on people's days in the miserable District 5. She always felt like she should be a beacon of hope on their lives. Some people viewed her as strange, but others thought she was a sweet girl. But that was just it. Eevee didn't care what people thought about her. She was just content with being who she was and living her life. Sometimes to pass the time, she would use her old jump rope up and down the street, (how she became good with her meteor hammer), and much more or less, socialize with everyone in her district. Her family, including Allana Darkbloom, views her as a black sheep, and she realizes this. Most of the time she usually thinks they want her to be reaped, but she has grown to ignore them. Eevee hardened herself against the world along time ago. It was the only way she knew she would be happy. Happy in District 5. Happy in all the places she would go. But somehow, not having her famlies support felt difficult to deal with. Interview Plan: Eevee will be her usual perky self. She will try to draw the audience in with compliments about the capitol, while showing that she is very happy to be their. She will be flirty with the interviewer, showing her sexy side not too much, but just a little to give the male audience a slight taste of lust. Information~Games Strengths: Since she is slim, Eevee is quick and agile. She can glide quickly around objects, and is somewhat acrobatic. She is very skilled with her special weapon, a Meteor Hammer, and uses it with her agility. It is a deadly combo. Weaknesses: She is very weak when it comes to phsyical combat. Her attack prowess is from afar, not up close, so any sort of combat will try to be avoided. Fears: Open Water, Getting stabbed Weapons: Meteor Hammer; Throwing Axes Token: A small rose pin Alliance: Anyone willing! Bloodbath Plan: She will use her agility once more to find her certain weapon, knowing she would rather be dead without it. If it is somehow not in the cornucopia, then she should find some axes to use, maybe some food or water, and escape as quickly as possible. But if she gets stuck up by someone dead set on killing her, she will without a doubt try her hardest to kill them. But if the person is weak, or unarmed, or not a threat, she will not attack them. Games Plan: Eevee will try to go unnoticed, maybe try to find an ally or two. IF she runs into a group, she will attempt to reason, but flee if she feels threated. If their is a Feast, she will not attend. Eevextil/Texteevee Eevextil.jpg Sad_meme.jpg Texteevee.jpg Eevextil is a current ship between Eevee and Textil Archeus going around the Hunger Game wiki. It was originally sparked at the The Revival Games, but soon spread to MRS's 25th Hunger Games as well. Current Games The Revival Games Place: 12/24 Status: Ongoing Kills: Kayla Danielle (9F) Extra Information: Eevee was crouching over something at the bloodbath, where she apparently found two axes. Two tributes, Kayla (9F) and Grao (9M) tried attacking her, but she ended up killing Kayla (9F), and injuring Grao (9M), literally taking out one of his eyes. She then started crying, but gathered herself and ran away to an unknown location. Eevee later received a very pricey SPONSER gift, her meteor hammer, and met Textil Archus (8M) in the wilderness. She seemed to trusted him, and they formed an allaince, and a somewhat love interest. She was last seen kissing him, as averting from a group of tributes. Eevee and Textil are growing a more intimate relationship, when they find a new alliance member, Cordelia Maizano, and take her in. They were last seen somewhere in the arena, unharmed. Eevee was then brutally killed by the evil bish Grao (9M) MRS's 25th Hunger Games Place: ??? (Cancelled before her death) Status: Eevee was strong throughout the games. Kills: 4 Extra Information: Eevextil (A shipping between Eevee and fellow tribute Textil Archeus) is rumored to happen again! The New Games Place: 12/26 Status: Eevee did a pretty solid job even without getting any kills. Kills: None Extra Information: Category:District 5 Category:Females Category:Nommyzombies Tributes Category:Characters Category:17 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath